Ano Novo
by Ary Lima
Summary: O último dia do ano as vezes pode nos guardar as melhores surpresas e é por uma delas que Bella passa depois de um ano totalmente frustrante e sem cumprir nenhuma promessa do ano anterior.


**Bella POV**

Só faltavam dois dias para o Ano Novo, eu não tinha muito que comemorar, pois a minha meta desse ano não foi concluída.

Alice Cullen, minha melhor amiga, me fez vim para a casa de praia da sua família para poder passar a virada do ano junto dela.

"_Amigas devem comemorar essa data e fazer novas promessas."_ – ela sempre me dizia isso. Não sei como Charlie e Renné me deixaram vim, só sei que agora estou aqui na sala da casa dos Cullen as duas da manhã sofrendo por uma leve insônia.

Não tenho esse costume de passar a noite acordada por falta de sono, só que hoje foi quase que impossível. Tinha sonhado com _ele_ de novo, não foi um sonho qualquer, mas sim, **o**sonho.

Dessa vez _ele_ não só se declarava para mim como nós fazíamos _amor._Todas aquelas cenas de amor que eu sempre via em filmes nada se comparavam do modo como que _ele_ fazia comigo, e foi por causa da intensidade que acabei acordando e até agora não consegui dormir de volta.

Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que me assustei quando a luz da sala se ligou sozinha.

- Bella? – a voz _dele_ entrou em meus ouvidos como uma sinfonia.

- Edward? – virei o meu rosto para escada onde ele estava parado e assim que o vi as cenas do meu sonho voltaram como um jato em minha cabeça.

- O que está fazendo aqui horas dessas? – me perguntou enquanto eu viajava com as cenas do tal do sonho. – E porque você está tão corada?

- Ahn? O que você disse? – me levantei rápido indo até a TV para desligá-la.

- Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui. – ele repetiu rindo da minha falta de atenção.

- Eu estava sem sono então desci para ver um pouco de TV. – expliquei. – E você?

- Sede! – disse simplesmente.

Eu o vi indo à cozinha e segui.

- Você sempre se acorda para beber água de madrugada? – perguntei para quebrar o silencio.

Assim que perguntei isso me pareceu que ele tinha se perdido em pensamentos, eu acho.

- Uhmm... – ele riu se lembrando de algo. – Não, só quando algo me acorda.

- Ai, então eu te acordei não foi? – não devia ter vindo assistir televisão.

- Não, não. Nem ouvi você descer, na verdade, dessa vez foi um sonho. – Edward foi até a geladeira pegar sua água.

- Ah, então somos dois. – me sentei em um dos banquinhos da cozinha.

- Você também? – me perguntou.

- Sim. – não podia entrar em muitos detalhes sobre o meu sonho quando a pessoa principal dele estava em minha frente agora.

- Interessante. Eu sonhei com algo meio embaraçoso para eu poder contar. – ele riu de novo.

- Uhm... Mas pelo o que eu estou vendo foi algo bom, não? – deduzi.

- Muito. – disse ele sorrindo para mim. – Ainda mais porque foi com uma pessoa especial para mim. – ele explicou me olhando intensamente.

Eu sorri de volta para ele.

- Que bom! – disse igualzinha a mulher do Pânico na TV e nós dois começamos a rir.

- Você fez direitinho. – ele disse entre as gargalhadas.

Passamos ainda um tempo rindo dessa minha besteira enquanto eu me lembrava de como sempre foi fácil rir com Edward.

- Vamos subir hein? – ele me perguntou. – Tenho certeza que amanhã Alice vai estar pior do que antes ainda mais por que hoje é o penúltimo dia do ano. – Edward me abraçou pela cintura enquanto me guiava escada à cima.

Eu estava tão anestesiada pelo seu braço em minha cintura que quase não processei a frase dele.

- Com certeza! – concordei com ele. – Ainda mais agora que ela conheceu esse garoto na praia. – deixei escapar. – Ops! – coloquei minha mão na boca.

Edward depois que ouviu o que eu disse parou imediatamente no meio da escada e me virou para sua frente.

- Como? – ele sempre foi muito ciumento com Alice.

- Na-nada! – tentei voltar a andar, mas ele não me deixou.

- Não, não! Pode falar Bella. – ele não estava com a cara boa.

- Olha, não é nada, ela só conheceu um garoto na praia, só isso! – expliquei rápido.

- Um garoto? Garoto? – ele me olhou com ciúmes da irmã mais nova. – Ela é muito nova para pensar nisso.

- Não é não, ela é da minha idade e somente dois anos mais nova que você. O que é que tem demais? Você está parecendo um pai chato. – exclamei olhando para ele.

Não podíamos falar muito alto para não acordar ninguém então falávamos aos sussurros.

- Um pai chato? – ele me olhou incrédulo. – Só estou cuidado da minha irmãzinha.

- Eu sei e isso é até bonitinho, mas desnecessário. – cruzei os meus braços.

- Desnecessário nada, isso se chama prevenção.

- Desnecessária. – falei rolando os olhos. – Aliás, eles já até ficaram e a sua mãe sabe disso. – eu e minha boca grande. Assim que percebi o que tinha dito arregalei os olhos e olhei para ele imediatamente.

- Eles já ficaram e mamãe sabe? – ele fez uma cara que me deu medo e acabei dando um passo para trás. – Como eles já ficaram? – agora ele não estava mais sussurrando.

- Edward, calma. – me aproximei dele.

- Calma? Estão molestando a minha irmãzinha! – ele exclamou falando em voz alto.

- Não, não estão. – me aproximei mais dele e o peguei pelos ombros. – Dá pra você falar mais baixo, tem gente dormindo. – pedi apertando seus ombros levemente.

- Como não? Ela é só uma criança. Vou matar aquele filho da mãe... – e começou a falar mal do menino em voz alta e eu desesperada para fazê-lo falar mais baixo comecei a apertar os ombros dele mais forte.

Mas parecia que não estava funcionando, pois ele não parava e eu estava até prevendo a confusão que ia dar se todos acordarem. Então me veio uma ideia, mas não dava para fazer isso, eu não teria coragem.

- Edward, calma. – tentei mais uma vez, mas ele não parou.

Peguei o restinho de coragem que eu tinha e o fiz calar com um beijo.

Fui com os olhos abertos e o beijei, de primeiro ele arregalou os olhos e me olhou com surpresa, mas não sei o que deu nele que acabou passando o braço pela minha cintura e fechou os olhos, o segui e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

Edward me apertou para mais perto de si e pediu passagem com sua língua na qual eu concedi. Todas as vezes que eu tinha sonhado com o beijo dele não chegou nem perto do que realmente é.

Ele tinha um gosto de menta que me fez delirar e a maciez dos seus cabelos me fez agarrá-los me trazendo para mais perto. Sua língua me acariciava de um jeito tão terno e calmo que acabou me fazendo gemer um pouco, e esse gemido parece que nos fez acordar do que estávamos fazendo.

Separamo-nos ao mesmo tempo sem fôlego, com a boca vermelha e ele com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Me... Desculpe,... Mas foi o único jeito de te fazer calar. – me expliquei um pouco sem fôlego.

- Sem problemas. – ele disse sorrindo levemente. – Eu entendo seu lado.

Nós ainda estávamos abraçados, eu com as mãos em sua nuca e ele com os braços em minha cintura. Percebemos o jeito que estávamos e nos desgrudamos lentamente.

Para mim foi mais difícil do que se pode imaginar, eu não queria me separar dele e deixar a minha chance escapar, mas como uma medrosa que eu sou e o medo de perdê-lo de vez fez com que eu me afastasse dele. Depois que nos separamos ficamos olhando um para cada lado.

- Então, está mais calmo? – perguntei me virando para ele.

- Digamos que sim. – ele me olhou.

- Certo. – subi o resto da escada e caminhei até onde ficava o meu quarto com ele ao meu lado. – Agora, por favor, não diga a Alice que você descobriu, ela estava com medo da sua reação e por isso não te contou.

- Mas eu não iria fazer nada, só investigar quem era esse cara. – ele fechou a cara de novo.

- Por isso mesmo que ela não te contou, ela estava com medo de você afugentar mais um e além do mais é só um amor de verão, acho que vai passar. – expliquei a ele e parece que ele caiu na real.

- Certo, não digo que você me contou, mas você terá que me mostrar quem é o sujeito. – ele foi até a porta do seu quarto.

- Claro, mas com uma condição: Não faça nada com o coitado. Ele é uma pessoa legal. – pedi.

- Certo! – ele se rendeu e eu sorri.

- Boa noite! – disse abrindo a minha porta.

- Boa noite.

Entrei em meu quarto e fui até minha cama. Eu tinha um sorriso bobo no meu rosto que não conseguia tirar ainda mais quando relembrava do beijo que tenho certeza vou relembrar por muitas noites.

Em algum momento acabei dormindo e sonhando comigo e Edward na praia vendo a queima de fogos abraçados.

Último dia do ano. Nossa esse ano passou muito rápido e nem consegui fazer muito coisa.

Como Edward disse Alice estava pior agora nesses últimos dias do que no ano todo. Nem sabia como sobrevivi até agora, pois ela não me deixava descansar nem um minuto direito sempre dizendo que não podemos desperdiçar os _nossos últimos minutos do ano_.

Só tinha um tempo no dia que ela me deixava em paz e era na hora que ela ia se encontrar com o Jasper. Ele não sabe o quanto eu sou grata por ele existir.

Depois que acabei contando tudo para o Edward, Alice resolveu abrir o jogo com o irmão ciumento e o que me deixou mais calma foi que ele não disse nada digno de um pai chato. O que deixou Alice surpresa.

Edward de ontem para hoje não fez nada que afugentasse o menino, nem depois que eu os apresentei na praia. Parece até que eles se tornaram colegas, não sei.

Estava tudo indo bem depois do ataque do irmão protetor, só estava faltando uma coisa: depois daquela noite e do beijo Edward se afastou de mim. Toda vez que ficávamos sozinhos ele dizia algo para sair de perto.

Pode ser cedo para que eu possa dizer isso, mas não sou só eu que percebeu isso, até Alice veio me perguntar do porque que Edward estava estranho. Eu não disse o que tinha acontecido para ela por que eu sei que ela ia ficar imaginando coisas que nunca vão acontecer e eu, como uma burra nata, iria acabar me iludindo.

- Bella? – Alice me chamou mais uma vez.

- Diz. – estava entediada.

Fazia uma hora que ela falava de como vai ser legal passar a virada do ano na praia ainda mais perto do Jasper, estava com tanto sono que acabei me perdendo nas palavras que ela soltava.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? – agora ela conseguiu minha atenção.

- Vocês quem? – perguntei.

- Você e Edward. – ela explicou se virando para mim.

- Nada. – corei.

Olhei-a e vi que ela não tinha acreditado e voltei a olhar o mar.

- Nada? – ela cruzou os braços. – E porque vocês mal se olham e também me parece que ele sempre fica tenso quando você está por perto?

- Você percebeu isso, não é? – eu ri sem humor.

- Sim, percebi.

- Na madrugada de ontem eu fiquei sem sono e fui assistir TV aí depois o seu irmão desceu também para beber água. – abracei minhas pernas. – Ficamos conversando, até que sem querer eu disse para ele que você estava saindo com o Jasper... – ela me interrompeu.

- Você contou? – ela gritou.

- Sim, mas foi sem querer. Eu acabei falando mais do que devia, me desculpe. – enterrei o meu rosto entre minhas pernas.

- Tudo bem... Por isso que ele ficou tão tranquilo quando eu disse ontem. – ela falou pensativa.

- Sim foi por isso.

- Certo, mas conte o resto. – ela pediu.

- Então eu acabei contando a ele e ele ficou furioso, disse um monte de coisas e estava quase gritando enquanto falava mal do garoto. Aí para fazê-lo calar a boca eu acabei o beijando. – contei.

- O que? Como assim? – ela começou a pular sentada.

- Eu o beijei e acho que depois disso ele ficou estranho. – falei de novo.

Depois que disse isso parece que ela caiu em si e parou de pular sentada.

- Ah! – falou como se tivesse entendido.

- Pois é. Ah! – falei no mesmo tom que ela.

- Mas não fica assim Bella, pode ser outra coisa que o deixa assim. – Alice me abraçou.

- Ai Alice, não venha com essas conversas. Nós duas sabemos que sou o problema. – me afastei dela e me levantei.

- Bella, pode ser que sim e pode ser que não, nenhuma de nós sabe. – ela tentou mais uma vez.

- Não Alice. Você sempre tenta levar para o lado positivo, mas dessa vez não tem. Eu até pedi desculpas pelo o beijo, mas o que ele fez? Afastou-se de mim. – não tinha percebido, mas já estava chorando.

- Bella não chora, o meu irmão é um idiota que não te merece. – ela me abraçou.

- Um idiota por quem eu sou apaixonada. – disse enquanto chorava no ombro da Alice.

- Vamos para casa. Assim você lava esse rosto vermelho e vemos o que vamos vestir para hoje à noite, você tem que se distrair. – ela me abraçou pela cintura enquanto eu assentia passando a mão pelo o meu rosto.

Assim caminhamos até a casa com Alice falando em que roupa estava pensando usar, tentando me distrair, mas ela não tinha muito sucesso, pois eu ainda chorava.

Chegamos a casa eu com a cabeça baixa e Alice me arrastando porta adentro. Assim que ela pisou na sala parou imediatamente fazendo-me chocar com ela.

- Edward? – Alice exclamou. Eu levantei a cabeça na mesma hora.

Ele olhou para trás e sorriu.

- Oi Alice. – ele não tinha percebido como eu estava então eu apertei a mão de Alice, abaixei a minha cabeça e segui até escadas. – Bella?

- Oi. – falei ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Lembra-se da Tânia? – ele me apontou uma mulher loira deslumbrante ao seu lado.

Tânia foi uma garota que conhecemos em uma das nossas caminhadas que nós demos pela praia e ela se demonstrou totalmente interessada nele.

- Uhmm... sim. Olá Tânia. – a cumprimentei sorrindo de leve e acenando.

Eu tinha levantando um pouco a cabeça e vi Edward me olhando estranho.

- Tânia espere aqui. – pediu ele.

- Claro. – ela sorriu para e eu tive vontade de vomitar e chorar.

Então ele caminhou até mim e pegou em minha mão me levando até a cozinha.

- Bella? O que houve? – ele me perguntou em um tom de preocupação.

- Não é nada. – falei baixo, mas ele estava perto de mim e poderia escutar.

- Como nada? Você está com o rosto todo vermelho e tenho certeza que não é do sol. – ele pegou meu queixo e me forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu estava com saudades dos meus pais. – eu menti e parece que não acreditou.

- Bella, minha Bella. Você sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa, me diga o que te atormenta. – ele falou com carinho enquanto massageava o meu queixo.

Olhei em seus olhos e vi algo que não soube distinguir. Só soube que estava chorando quando as lágrimas salgadas chegaram a minha boca.

- Não posso. – minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

Abaixei minha cabeça de novo e sai de perto dele. Eu não o merecia, Tânia sim seria a pessoa especial com quem ele sonhou naquela noite.

- Bella, me diga. – pediu ele mais uma vez.

Fiquei com raiva de ele estar se fingindo de preocupado enquanto, tenho certeza, se agarrava com a tal de Tânia.

- Não te interessa. – falei com raiva e sai rapidamente da cozinha só parando quando cheguei a minha cama.

.

O resto do dia passou em companhia de Alice no quarto dela com ela tentado me animar e me fazendo de Barbie.

Até que me distrai um pouco, mas toda vez que Alice conseguia minha atenção as imagens de uma Tânia abraçada a Edward hoje a noite voltava a minha mente.

- Vamos Bella, ânimo! – pediu Alice mais uma vez enquanto eu dava um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Vou tentar. – disse.

Alice me fez passar vários cremes para pele, cabelo e algo mais que nem sabia o que era.

Já eram dez horas da noite e eu estava pronta com meu vestidinho solto branco, uma rasteirinha dourada. O meu cabelo estava preso em uma trança embutida meio solta e a maquiagem não estava nada pesada, pois o meu rosto estava bronzeado do sol.

- Você está linda Bella, me diga eu fiz um ótimo trabalho não? – Alice sempre ia ser Alice.

- Fez sim amiga. – sorrir mais verdadeiramente para ela.

- É lógico que fiz. – ela riu. – Eu vou descendo certo?

- Beleza, eu só preciso ligar para os meus pais. – fui até a minha bolsa.

- Ok, não demora. Quero me encontrar com Jasper ainda. – ela riu.

- Certo. – sorri para ela.

Alice saiu do quarto e eu me virei para minha bolsa que estava na mesinha. Quando eu acho o meu celular escuto a porta sendo aberta.

- O que foi Alice? Esqueceu algo? – perguntei ainda de costas.

- Bella? – não era Alice, era a voz que sempre fui apaixonada.

Assustei-me e parei no mesmo instante.

- Oi. – falei ainda sem me virar para ele.

- Olha para mim Bella. – pediu ele e eu suspirei me virando.

Olhei em seus olhos e eles estavam tristes, uma coisa que nunca pensei que eu veria.

- Oi. – repeti.

- Bella, eu quero me desculpar por eu seu tão intrometido. Eu sei que não tinha nada a ver eu me meter em seus assuntos, é só que eu fiquei preocupado com você... – ele começou a dizer, mas eu o parei.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu que fui grosseira com você, me desculpe por te preocupar também. – pedi. – Não queria atrapalhar o seu momento com a Tânia. – eu sorri fracamente.

- Momento com a Tânia? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Sim, eu vi vocês dois hoje e pensei que poderia estar rolando alguma coisa. – expliquei olhando as horas em meu celular.

- Mas não tem nada rolando entre mim e ela. Tânia é só uma colega. – ele me disse.

- Sério? – levantei meu rosto para olhar o seu.

- Sim – ele riu. – Você pensou que tinha algo rolando entre mim e ela?

- Claro, vocês dois são lindos e acho que poderia rolar algo. – disse.

- Não, não há nada! Além do que eu pretendo falar com a minha pessoa especial hoje antes da queima de fogos.

- Uhm... Boa sorte então! – desejei.

- Brigado, tenho que ter hoje, pois essa pessoa é muito mais que especial – ele disse sorrindo enquanto me olhava intensamente. – Bella? – ele me chamou.

- Sim?

- Lembra-se de ontem quando nos beijamos? – ele perguntou e eu gelei.

- Lembro por quê?

- Foi bom? – eu quase ri, quase.

- Sinceramente? – perguntei e ele assentiu. – Foi.

- Mesmo? – olhos dele brilhavam.

Eu só balancei minha cabeça assentindo e ele riu.

- Vou ligar para os meus pais. – disse me virando.

- Certo, te espero lá em baixo.

- Certo.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu liguei para os meus pais.

.

Todos estavam na sala me esperando e assim que eu cheguei lá Alice agarrou o meu braço saindo em direção à praia.

Durante a noite não conversei mais com Edward, pois eu não o vi mais e muito menos Alice me deixou quieta. Fiquei conversando um pouco com ela e Jasper que já tinha chegado também, mas sai rapidamente já que estava de vela ali.

A praia estava toda iluminada com tochas e tinha várias tendas, umas com casais e outras com DJs, estava lotada e mesmo assim eu me sentia sozinha.

Acabei me sentando na areia enquanto olhava o mar.

- Bella? – uma voz de mulher me chamou e eu olhei para o lado.

- Sim? – era Tânia.

- Edward está te procurando, ele está lá naquela tenda. – ela apontou para uma tenda um pouco mais afastada.

Levantei-me e olhei para ela de novo.

- Naquela?

- Sim, vai logo que já vai dar meia-noite.

- Certo, brigada Tânia.

- De nada. – ela me disse e saiu em direção onde tinha mais gente.

Fui em direção à tenda e vi que ela estava pouco iluminada, mas parecia que tinha alguém lá. Cheguei onde se abria para entrar e escutei uma pessoa cantando baixinho. Quando eu entrei não estava preparada para o tinha lá dentro então fiquei besta como tudo aquilo. A tenda estava toda decorada com balões, velas e pétalas de rosa vermelha, tinha um balde de gelo com uma espumante dentro.

- Edward? – chamei. Caminhei até o centro da tenda.

- Bella! – sua voz vinha atrás de mim então me virei.

Ele estava muito perto e acabei me chocando com ele.

- Oi, você estava me procurando? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Sim estava. – ele me respondeu enquanto andava para mais perto.

- E o que seria? – ele não parava de sorri e aquilo estava me deixando confusa.

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa importante. – ele pegou em meu braço e me levou até uma poltrona que tinha lá também.

- É algo muito sério? – perguntei enquanto me sentava.

- Muito, muito sério! – ele saiu de perto de mim e foi em direção a um violão.

- Fale então, está me deixando preocupada. – ele riu e pegou o violão.

- Quero que escute isso. – Assim ele começou com uma melodia.

Então ele começou a cantar uma música calma que me fazia relaxar, mas ao mesmo tempo até se parecia com a nossa história. Eu acabei me identificando com a mulher que fazia parte da história daquela música.

Ele cantava olhando em meus olhos e eu nunca parava de observá-lo. Depois foi que caiu a ficha: Essa música não era para mim. Ele só devia querer saber se estava boa ou coisa parecida. Assim que esse pensamento apareceu na minha mente as lágrimas salgadas desceram pelo meu rosto de novo.

Ele já estava no final da música me olhando com mais intensidade e amor? Não sei dizer o que poderia ser.

Assim que os últimos acordes soaram pelo ar eu me levantei da poltrona e caminhei até ele.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu não podia deixar mais uma chance escapar. Estava com raiva de mim mesma por nunca ter contado a ele como eu me sentia por esses anos todos, mas hoje ia ser diferente.

- Então gostou? – ele me perguntou enquanto colocava o violão em uma mesa.

- Sim, adorei! – respondi.

Minhas lágrimas já tinham parado e agora só tinha determinação dentro de mim.

- Que bom, pois é sua. – eu travei depois daquilo.

- Como? – eu estava confusa.

- Essa música é sua Bella. – ele encurtou o espaço que tinha entre nós.

- Minha? E sua garota especial?

- Ela está na minha frente.

Não sabia o que eu deveria fazer. As lágrimas já tinham voltado outra vez.

- Como assim? Edward eu não estou entendendo. – não podia ser real aquilo.

- Bella, faz mais ou menos cinco anos que nos conhecemos e quatro anos que eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Todas as minhas noites eu sonho com você ao meu lado e naquela noite em que nos beijamos eu estava acordado porque tinha sonhado com você mais uma vez. – ele caminhou para mais perto de mim. – Um sonho mais intenso. Naquela hora que você entrou chorando em casa eu me senti mal por não poder ficar perto de você como gostaria e tirar todos os tormentos que estavam em você. E agora eu sei que Eu te amo.

Eu estava parada feito estatua. Ele estava esperando que eu falasse algo, mas não conseguia formular nenhuma frase coerente. A única coisa que vinha na minha cabeça era que ele gostava de mim, não, ele me amava.

Eu sorri para ele que riu também, me aproximei dele fazendo nossos corpos se tocarem.

- Então você sempre teve uma queda por mim? – perguntei a ele rindo.

- Está mais para tombo do que queda. – ele riu.

- Que bom que eu não sou a única então. – passei os meus braços por seu pescoço.

- Não sou o único? – ele perguntou enquanto abraçava minha cintura.

- Não, você não faz ideia de como foi difícil ficar ao seu lado sem poder demonstrar o que eu realmente sentia por você. Eu te amo. – declarei.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso famoso e se aproximou mais o seu rosto até encostar sua testa na minha.

- Sabe o quanto eu estou feliz agora? – eu neguei com a cabeça. – Estou tão feliz que até poderia gritar para os quatro ventos que eu te amo.

Eu ri.

Depois que disse isso ele foi se aproximando até encostar seus lábios nos meus. O beijo não era calmo como o outro, ele expressava toda a falta que sentimos por não estar juntos. Eu me apertei ainda mais para perto dele enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

Nossas línguas dançavam um tipo de dança que só nós dois sabíamos como fazer. Era algo surreal tudo isso está acontecendo logo no dia 31 de dezembro. Esse ano não foi feito por muitas surpresas e muito menos com muitas histórias para contar, mas o que aconteceu agora vai valer muito mais do que um ano cheio de dias vazios.

Ficamos nos beijando até que ele olhou em seu relógio e fez um bico, que tenho dizer: muito sexy!

- Acho que deveríamos procurar os meus pais e Alice já! – disse ele.

- Por quê?

- Porque faltam cinco minutos para meia-noite. – ele me soltou para depois pegar em minha mão.

- Certo, mas depois podemos voltar para cá? – perguntei enquanto olhava mais uma vez por dentro da tenda. – Eu gostei daqui!

Ele riu.

- Claro que podemos. – respondeu com um beijo em meus lábios.

Caminhamos pela praia até encontrarmos a família Cullen. E posso dizer uma coisa? Foi a melhor passagem de ano que já tive na vida, até agora, é claro!

* * *

**Era para eu ter postado isso a quase uma semana atrás, mas as celebrações de fim de ano e tendo acabado de me mudar para uma casa nova fez com que eu mal tivesse tempo para editar os capítulos e postar aqui. **

**Me desculpem! Mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é?**

**Enfim, Feliz 2012! Espero que esse ano seja maravilhoso para todos nós! :D**

**Quero ver as reviews de vocês.**

**Mil beijos,**

**Ary Lima. **


End file.
